


Shameless College AU Fluff

by purgay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, SERIOUSLY THAT'S ALL IT IS, Snarky Castiel, just some feel good fluffy, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgay/pseuds/purgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has decided that Dean is insufferable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless College AU Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little college AU one-shot I did a while back.

Castiel has decided that Dean is insufferable. This feeling is elevated even more when his alarm clock is reading 4am and his roommate is stumbling into the dorm completely plastered when he has class in precisely three hours.

"You reek of booze," Castiel grumbled while rolling over onto his side and pulling his comforter up over his shoulders to cocoon himself in the warmth with his face facing wall and his back to the source of his annoyance. "It’s strong enough I’m getting a buzz just smelling you."

"Not how it works, Cas." Dean tripped over something in the floor, which Castiel rightfully assumed was his roommate’s dirty laundry, and turned on the lamp that sat at his bedside before clumsily sitting down on the edge of his small twin mattress. 

"I  _know_ that.” Castiel tried to convey every inch of his irritation through his voice since apparently the alcohol was clouding Dean’s ability to detect sarcasm.

Dean let out a laugh and tapped his temple with his index finger lazily. “Right, I forgot you’re a genius.” Castiel knew that Dean couldn’t see his dramatic eye roll but he did it anyway.  

 "It’s Castiel, by the way." He did another turn in bed so that he was facing Dean who was slightly swaying from side to side and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hair looked wild from a long night of fingers combing through it and Castiel suspected it was probably the work of finger’s other than his own. He could detect a faint scent of perfume under the obvious presence of alcohol and Castiel pretended like his heart didn’t sink a little.

"Like Cas better." His slurred speech was accompanied by a genuine smile that reached his eyes forming little crinkles in his skin that Castiel totally didn’t find endearing. In the soft yellow glow of the bedside lamp he almost looked adorable.  _Almost._  

Castiel could feel his face growing hot and the blanket was becoming more and more suffocating. He could only muster out a quiet ‘ _whatever_ ' while Dean shed himself of his old band tee and shucked off his jeans. If Dean knew Cas was staring he didn't say anything. 

They remained in silence for a few more minutes with Dean sprawled out on his own bed and Castiel curled up on his watching the rise and fall of his roommate’s chest.

After he was satisfied that Dean wasn’t going to die in his sleep he leaned up a little letting the covers finally fall from around him. He took in a breath of fresh air and pushed his fingers through his permanent bed-head. “You going to turn that light off? I have to be at class in less than two hours.”

Silence.

Castiel let out a heavy sigh and grumbled grouchily under his breath as he pushed himself off the bed and did his best not to trip over Dean’s mess that cluttered the floor. He clicked off the light and turned to make his way back to his side of the dorm when a hand reached up and grabbed at his wrist. 

Dean’s eyes were still closed and even in the moonlight slivering in from the window Castiel could see all the freckles that littered his face. He definitely ignored that swelling feeling of admiration that was growing in his stomach. 

"What do you want?" He just had to keep that apathetic mask up. 

"C’mere." Dean’s voice was even lower when he was sleepy- so completely  _not_ attractive. He tugged lightly as Castiel’s wrist and Cas couldn’t help but stand there staring at the place where their skin touched. It was electric and he suddenly felt like he was on fire and a large part of him wanted to pull away and retreat back to his bed and blankets.

With another light tug Castiel was falling onto the bed and being wrestled under the weight of a very sleepy and intoxicated Dean. A leg was tossed over his and strong arms were wiggled under his head and around his chest. Dean pressed his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck and hummed lightly. “Night, Cas.”

Beneath the smell of liquor Dean smelled like leather and warmth and this scent  _really_ was intoxicating to Castiel. Dean’s arms around him felt safe and comforting and he couldn’t help but sink back against him and drown in the moment. 

"Goodnight, you ass."

If Castiel fell asleep with a smile on his face, well, nobody had to know and it was certainly no one’s business why he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock that morning or why he skipped class.

 


End file.
